


Tom Hiddleston Imagines

by GreenGeek



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Child, Chris Hemsworth - Freeform, Dad Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Family, Hiddleston - Freeform, Imagines, Loki - Freeform, On Set, POV Tom Hiddleston, Thomas - Freeform, Thomas Hiddleston - Freeform, Thor - Freeform, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, tom - Freeform, tom hiddleston - Freeform, tom hiddleston imagines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGeek/pseuds/GreenGeek
Summary: (Y/n) and her daughters life with Tom





	1. Nightmares

This was the first time Tom was having a sleepover at (y/n)‘s and her daughter (d/n)‘s flat.

Tom's POV:

Slowly I stirred awake and looked on the bedside table clock which stood next to (y/n)'s bed. „It’s 3 am why am I awake.“ I asked myself and snuggled closer to (y/n) which was still sleeping soundly. Suddenly I heard a voice quietly screaming mommy and recognised that this was (d/n). I jumped out of the bed and ran into (d/n)'s bedroom.  
„Hey darling what’s wrong?“ I asked my girlfriends daughter and took her into my arms „don’t cry anymore I’m here with you nothing will happen“ I whispered soothingly „I had a nightmare there was someone in my closet“ (d/n) sniffled. I thought for a second what I could do to make her feel better but I couldn’t think of anything „would you like to sleep in mommy’s bed?“ she nodded slightly and I lifted her up in my arms.  
With her in my arms I slowly walked to (y/n) bedroom and felt her snuggle against my chest „Is it okay for you if I sleep in the same bed?“ I asked while putting her down next to her mom but I got no answer because she already fell asleep.  
I sat on the edge of the bed thinking about if I should sleep in the same bed or not because obviously I wasn’t her father and maybe I was still a stranger to her.  
I realised how tired I was when suddenly yawned so I just decided to crawl under the covers with them both and sleep.

(Y/n)'s POV:

I woke up in the morning and turned over expecting to see the sleeping face of my boyfriend but instead I saw my daughter snuggling with him. Happy to see them like this I crawled out of the bed and went into the kitchen to make us some breakfast

After I made some toast, tea and orange juice I went back to the bedroom surprised to see (d/n) playing with tom's hair  
„Good Morning handsome“ I said while kissing Tom's cheek and putting the breakfast on the bedside table „ and good morning my little sunshine, I made us breakfast in bed“ Tom smiled at me „oh that looks lovely“ he took my hand and pulled me next to him on the bed.  
I look forward to see our little family like this every morning from now on.


	2. In love with Bobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n), (D/n) and Tom go to the dogpark with Bobby

(Y/n) POV:

 

Slowly I walked with (d/n) to Toms house

> and he really has a puppy? Do you think it’ll like me?

she asked me and I smiled 

> of course he’ll like you my darling

I answered and ringed Tom's doorbell. When the door was opened we were surprised to see a little dog jump in our direction 

>  No, Bobby wait 

Tom shouted but when he saw that Bobby was only saying us Hello he smiled at me 

> Hey darling, I missed you two. I didn’t expect you this early, would you mind coming to the dog park with me and Bobby? I couldn’t walk with him today 

I just smiled and nodded at him 

> I think that would be a great idea, isn’t it (d/n)?

but I got no answer from my daughter because she was too occupied in playing with Bobby. Tom put on Bobby's little dog harness and gave the leash to (d/n) which walked happily in front of us. 

> How was your day?

I asked him while grabbing his hand and watching my daughter

> It was very good, but now it is even better because you are here 

he answered with a smile and rubbed his thumb in circles over the back of my hand. After some minutes had passed we arrived at the dogpark

> Can I take Bobby's leash off?

(d/n) asked Tom with a hopeful look on her face 

> Of course, I’ve got one of Bobby's toys with me, you can throw it for him if you want to 

Tom answered while giving (d/n) Bobby’s toy which she took cheerfully and walked away

> She likes you 

I said softly and pressed a kiss to his cheek which he replied to with a kiss on my lips 

> I like her too, she is a sweet child. But do you think that she could ever see me as her father?

I looked him in the eyes, thinking of an answer that sounded good enough to cheer him up 

> It may take some time but I'm sure that one day she’ll call you dad because she already likes you more than she liked her actual father. I am so grateful that you care so much about her, thank you so much for that Thomas 

He only showed me his cute smile and sighed with relief. I snuggled to his side and he pulled me closer by laying his arm around my waist, and like that we watched (d/n) and Bobby play.


	3. We need you for an experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) is teaching (d/n) braiding

(Y/n) POV:

 

> Mommy ? I need your help, we need to braid something in school but I can’t braid

I heard my daughter say behind me. I put the laundry down and looked at her

> I can teach that quickly to you, we just need some yarn, let’s see if we have some

I told her and walked to my room where I opened some drawers. Sadly I found no yarn or any other stuff we could use to braid

> What could we use instead ?

I spoke to myself and walked through the house looking around hoping that I could find anything useful. I looked in the living room where I saw Tom sitting cozily in the armchair and reading a book. I watched him doing that for some minutes and then thought

> We could braid his long hair

I walked in his direction and sat on his lap startling him with that move. When he looked up from his book into my face I took it out of his hands

> Honey? I’ve got a question. Can we use your hair for something ?

I asked him sweetly. He huffed and replied only with an

> You owe me a favor

I went to (d/n) and took her with me to Tom

> Tom allowed us to use his hair, now I’ll teach you how to braid. Look closely

I started braiding Tom's hair and helped (d/n) doing the same. After several times of trying all of Tom's hair was braided. Laughing at Tom I took a picture

> You look handsome like that. You should braid your hair more often

I stated and kissed Tom shortly

> Thank you for lending your hair darling, we really appreciated that

Tom's POV:

 

I stood up after giving (y/n) a kiss and walked in the bathroom, hoping that i wouldn’t look that silly. Laughing at myself as I saw my reflection I walked back to (y/n)

> I look pretty good don’t you think? I guess that’s my new look now

I looked at her seriously she tried to look serious too but started laughing

> Please let that be a joke, I respect your choices but you really can’t go outside like that honey

I looked her in the eyes and put my hand over my heart

> That hurts my feelings darling

After some seconds of looking at her seriously and seeing her confused face I broke out in laughter

> Would you like to unbraid my hair please?

I asked her while sitting down in my armchair again, she only nodded and sat on my lap and started untangling my hair.


	4. Thinking about the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about...?

After a long day of work Tom and (y/n) were laying silently on the sofa cuddling with each other and petting Bobby which was laying between them

> What do you think about a second child?

Tom murmured quietly hoping that this was the right moment to ask this. (Y/n) didn’t really think about having a second child yet, she already had one and to raise a child alone is very hard for her. But a second child would be actually pretty nice, right? 

> I don’t know.. it would be great to have another child, especially with you. But I don’t know if we are ready for that yet, I mean we are only a couple for a few months and we can’t really know if this —

(Y/n) first pointed at Tom and then at herself

> — works, I really hope that it does but you know how feelings are.

Tom nodded and thought about it a little more. (Y/n) put a hand on his cheek

> Don't be sad, I’m sure this will all work out in the end honey but it is just a little too early right now. 

She smiled at him and was happy to see him smile back

> What do you think about moving in together? I mean I’m very often at your place I almost live there, and I think that maybe (d/n) would like it too because she can see Bobby more often and I heard her say that she also wants a dog and that wish would be fulfilled then. I would also love to see you not only on weekends but all the time, because you just make my day better 

Tom started rambling but was silenced as (y/n) kissed and hugged him which caused Bobby to jump off from the sofa into safety.

> of course I would love to move in with you, you don’t need to get so nervous. And I'm sure (d/n) would also love that idea, why don’t we pick her up from school and ask her?

Tom nodded happily and stood up getting his car keys and his jacket 

> Amazing idea, let’s go!

* * *

At the school:

After (d/n) got into the car and was strapped Tom began to drive. He was a little nervous because (d/n)'s choice was as important for him as (y/n)'s. (Y/n) saw that Tom was nervous so she took his hand and gave him a reassuring nod. She mouthed ask her to him.

> (d/n)? I have a question, would you like to move into my house with mommy?

Tom saw (d/n)'s thinking face and waited for an answer

> Are you my dad then?

Tom didn’t expect that answer and looked to (y/n) mouthing am I? To which he got a nod from (y/n). 

> I'll be your dad if you want me to be darling 

(d/n) grinned at (y/n) 

> I have a dad mommy 

Tom was relieved that it worked so well and that both of his girls were happy, he drove to his home with them and some weeks after that day they already started moving (y/n)'s stuff to his house. 


	5. I have some news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) wants to tell Tom something but he is on set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time doesn’t make sense in this story I'm sorry 😬

 (Y/n) was sitting alone at home a little frightened and nervous. Tom was on set filming Thor: Ragnarok. He knew that he promised (y/n) to call her today in one of his breaks but it has been busy, when she last called him yesterday she sounded strange he asked her if she was okay but she replied that she wants to talk to him tomorrow about it. He couldn’t sleep after that and his scenes didn’t look good because he was still tired and concerned about what (y/n) will tell him today. What Tom didn’t know was that (y/n) was talking to Chis (Hemsworth) at the moment.

 

* * *

 

Conversation between (y/n) and Chris 

Hello (y/n)! What’s up?

Hello Chris, not much actually. I was just wondering if you would know when Tom has his break 

I'm sorry but I don’t know it, it seems like he can’t concentrate today. Even Taika noticed . Is there anything specific you want to tell him? I can say it to him as soon as he has a short break

It's... you know.. a little bit private 

You know you can tell me everything, we are best friends I can hold a secret

I think... I think I might be pregnant but I'm not really sure because I’ve got an doctors appointment in 20 minutes. I wanted to tell him that but I don’t want him to raise hope when there maybe is nothing 

I didn’t expect that to be honest, good luck at the doctors I’ll keep your secret and either way Tom will love you. Every day here on set he talks about you, I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so deep in love. I’ll make sure that he has a break when you are done with your appointment so you can talk with him afterwards. 

Thank you so much Chris, I need to go. Tell Tom that I love him.

I'll tell him, until later!

* * *

 

 

Tom was happy when he could finally sit down and take a break, he looked over to Chris. 

> Who did you talk to earlier on the phone?

Chris smiled 

> Only to your girlfriend, she told me to tell you that she loves you. Ah and she'll call you in some minutes do you have your phone with you?

Tom looked around searching for his phone but couldn’t see it. He put his hands in the pockets of his jacket and finally found it. He looked at the screen and saw many notifications, (y/n) tried to call him 3 times and she also wrote him some messages. He unlocked his phone and decided a FaceTime call would be better than a normal one and called her. He put his phone on a table nearby and put a bottle behind it so that she could see him. He was surprised when she picked up right away because normally she would need some seconds. 

> Um Hey darling, I'm so sorry for not answering your calls. Are you okay? You look like you cried

Tom watched her face on the little screen 

> I've got some news for you 

She talked quietly and fumbled with the ultrasound pictures in her hands 

> I hope it’s nothing bad, because I’ve been worrying about you the whole day and night

Tom replied truthfully and started to worry even more 

(y/n) held up the pictures so that Tom could see them

He stared at the screen a little confused because he couldn’t quite see what was on the pictures.

> I'm sorry darling the connection here isn’t the best. I can see the ultrasound pictures but what is on them? And where did you get them, where you at the doctors? Are you sick?

He stopped asking more questions when she chuckled quietly

> No I'm not sick honey, this is our child

She took the pictures down to see Tom’s reaction

> Our child? Are we... are you pregnant?

When Tom saw (y/n) nod on the screen a big smile formed on his face 

> Oh that is so beautiful, thank you so much (y/n). I love you so much! And I love our little baby.. We are pregnant 

He said the last part a bit too loud so all the People in the room heard it and started to clap. Chris, Taika and other friends of Tom congratulated them and wished them good luck with their new child.  

 


	6. Please do me a favour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) asks Tom for a favour

(Y/n)‘s POV: 

 

> .. Yea it´s okay.

I said and put down my phone. The girl I asked to babysit (d/n) today just cancelled. I already need to go in 20 minutes. Tom isn’t at home because he is shooting another movie. But maybe he could pick (d/n) up because he isn’t too far away and (d/n) probably wouldn't even disturb Tom while working. I picked up my phone again and called Tom which picked up very fast 

 

> Hey Darling, is everything okay? Didn’t you want to go out on a girlsnight?
> 
> Hello Honey, yes I wanted to but the babysitter just called. She said she can't come over because she has something else to do

I sighed and waited for Tom’s answer while doing my make up. I heard him talk to someone 

> Chris could pick her up and then I could watch over her. Is that okay?
> 
> Yes that’s perfect, thank you so much! I love you 
> 
> I love you too 

he chuckled slightly and I hung up. I took (d/n)´s bagpack and put some things for her in it.

> (d/n)? Uncle Chris will pick you up and bring you to dad, is that okay for you?

I put the bagpack next to the sofa she was sitting on and hoping that this was okay for her 

> Yes, I love uncle Chris 

She smiled at me showing me her tooth gap because her baby teeth started to fall out. I finished getting ready and just when I finished the doorbell rang. 

> (D/n) can you open the door please? That will be uncle Chris 

I heard her running to the door and opening it. I took my bag and walked to the door seeing (d/n) in Chris’s arms 

> Thank you so much for picking her up, you are my saviour 

I hugged him shortly and talked some minutes with him until I needed to go.

* * *

 

Tom´s POV: 

I was concentrated until I heard a giggle and saw Chris walk in with (d/n) 

> Hello (d/n)! 

I waved at her and excused me to go say hello to her 

> Hi dad! You’ve got black hair?!

She said amazed and I smiled at Chris wich was looking disbelieving at me because he never heard her say dad to me

> Yes, do you like it? My character has black hair so I need it too

She shook her head

> I like your curly hair more because it is so fluffy 

* * *

 

The rest of the day (d/n) watched her dad act and was also allowed to say some lines her dad would say and was filmed by doing it. After she got friends with some actors and found the food she brought her dad and her new friends drinks and snacks. In a break Tom took her to his trailer and showed her around on set. She met the make up crew and watched how they took the make up off of her dads face. After that they watched how the other actors continued to shoot until she fell asleep sitting on Tom’s lap and snuggling against his chest. 

* * *

 

(Y/n) POV:

In the middle of the night I got home and took my phone out of my bag. Strangely I didn’t get any messages from Tom. I called him to know if they are alright 

> Hey 

he answered the phone trying to talk not too loud

> Hey honey, how are you two?
> 
> oh we are quite good, (d/n) is sleeping, I just took her to my bed so that she can sleep peacefully. I’ll get her back to you tomorrow. How was your girls night?

I heard him walk into another room and closing a door

> It was relaxing and I know very much new gossip

I laughed 

> and they all know that I am pregnant now
> 
> I’m happy that you feel good. I hope you won’t feel too lonely tonight. 
> 
> Oh no I’m not too lonely because I’ve got someone to cuddle in bed with
> 
> should I get jealous?
> 
> No I don’t think you need to be jealous of Bobby

I heard him laugh a little and smiled. I sat in front of our mirror and took my make up off

> I miss you baby 
> 
> I miss you too... but we’ll see each other tomorrow 
> 
> I look forward to that 

I yawned and sat on my side of our bed. 

> I’ll go to sleep now, you should do the same. Good night!
> 
> good night

I put my phone on the bedside table and layed down. After some minutes my phonescreen turned white. A little pissed about it disturbing my peace  I picked it up and saw that I got a picture from Tom. I opened it and saw him with a a white shirt on lying under the covers of his bed with (d/n) in his arms. She looked like she was sleeping which she probably was. I replied with a picture of me and shut my phone off going to sleep.

 


	7. Christmas morning

Tom's PoV: 

It was early in the morning and I was laying next to (y/n) in the bed. The doctors said that the baby should be born soon. That’s why I was awake most of the time, it could happen any minute. I gently placed a hand on (y/n)'s belly and smiled. We wanted the gender to be a surprise, I quietly hoped that it would be a boy because the girls are already in the majority, but a girl would of course also be nice. We already thought about names but we weren’t sure yet. (D/n) was also really exited, when we told her that she would be a big sister soon she immediately asked a million questions. She hoped that it would be a girl so when she talked about the baby she always used „she“ or „my sister“. I chuckled quiely, I love my family and it will be a great time with a new baby. I hope that I’ll be home a lot so that I can see her grow up, time with the new baby will be much more important than money. I heard some footsteps and a soft bark on the other side of the bedroom door, I closed my eyes when the door opened with a creek and acted as if I was asleep. (D/n) didn’t realise that I was awake and climbed on the bed after she lifted Bobby up on it. 

> Dad? Wake up it’s Christmas we need to see if Santa was here

She whispered in my ear and I felt Bobby’s soft fur on my arm. I quickly snaked my arm around (d/n)'s waist and pulled her to me, careful so that I wouldn’t squeeze Bobby between us. She let out a scream and then giggled.

> I thought you were asleep 
> 
> Well I wasn’t, but your mommy is still asleep so let’s stay quiet for a bit longer so that she and the baby have enough sleep and then we can see if Santa left some presents for you.

I told her trying to talk very quietly. She nodded and pulled the covers over her. Bobby was snuggling to my leg and already asleep again. I looked over to (y/n) to be sure that she was still asleep, and she was. I smiled at the thought of what we went through the last few months. Mood swings, cravings, days at the doctors, movie nights which ended in tears and so on. It was the hardest for all of us when I was at work, we solved that problem with FaceTime every day. (Y/n) always called me 30 minutes before (d/n) would need to go to bed and then we talked about our days for another hour. I was glad to spend this Christmas not alone, I had a special surprise for (y/n) that’s why I put the presents under the tree. I felt my heart beating faster at the thought of what was lying unter the tree in the living room, I need to calm down before she wakes up or she will sense that something will happen. 

> Do you think I'm on the nice kids list?

(d/n) asked me quietly which pulled me out of my thoughts 

> of course you are darling, you were such a nice child all of this time 

I smiled at her softly while seeing the hope in her eyes. I felt (y/n) turn around next to me

> Oh we’ve got visitors 

she laughed while sitting up. (D/n) turned around to her immediately and hugged her 

> Good mornig mommy, we need to see if Santa brought something to us!

I sat up while smiling at (y/n) and grabbed a hoodie, pulling it over my head.

> Come on Bobby, let’s see what Santa brought us 

I said to the little dog which sleepily stood up and walked out of the room. I helped (y/n) out of bed and put my hand on the small of her back. (D/n) was running out of the room and we followed her slowly, I knew that (y/n)'s back hurt and that she wasn’t feeling well. 

> Should I make some tea and hot chocolate?

I asked while rubbing my hand over her back. I saw her nodding and walked to the kitchen to put on the kettle. When I was done doing the beverages I walked into the living room where I saw (d/n) sitting in front of the presents looking at me with big eyes. I put the drinks on the table in front of (y/n) and sat next to (d/n).

> Thanks for waiting darling, let’s start. 

She opened her presents smiling and whenever there was a present with man name or (y/n)'s name on it she would pass it to us and watch excitedly while we were opening them. (D/n) also opened Bobby’s presents while the little dog was sitting in front of her patiently waiting and wagging his tail. When everything was open (d/n) was happily playing with her new toys until she saw a little gift she didn’t see first unter the tree, she grabbed it and read the name on it.

> It's for you mommy!

I almost forgot about that one. It was her big surprise, well maybe it was I don’t know what she’ll answer yet. My heart started beating faster and I sat closer to her. 

 

(Y/n)'s PoV:

> Its for you mommy!

I looked up at my daughter. She held a little box wrapped in wrapping paper with my name on it, which was written in Tom’s handwriting, right in front of my face. 

> Thank you sweetheart 

I took it from her little hands and slowly opened it. I didn’t expect another present from Tom. It was a black box. I looked at Tom, he seemed really nervous and looked everywhere except at my face. I slowly opened the box and gulped as I saw a shiny ring. As I looked up again Tom was kneeling in front of me and took my hands into his.

> (y/n) I don't know how to express my feelings in words for you. I just love you so much that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I know that this all seems way too early but we’ve got almost the perfect family. Soon we’ll be complete with 2 children which I already both love with all my heart. Every time I need to go away because of work or something else I always miss you so much that I already thought about just going home while no one is watching 

he chuckled a bit

> I couldn’t and I don’t want to think of a life without you, you make my life way better than it was. It is not perfect but we don’t need perfect because everytime we are fighting, we are fighting with love. Even while you are mad at me you don’t want me to feel bad. I don’t know how I deserve you but will you (y/n) (y/l/n) marry me? 

I was crying when he said the last words, I couldn’t get a word out so I just nodded and slung my arms around him. He softly whispered soothing words into my ear and when I pulled back from our hug he put the ring on my finger smiling at me. I kissed him and heard my – no our daughter clap. This was my best Christmas so far. 

 

Tom's PoV:

She took the present and unwrapped it. Now or never I thought and waited for her to open the box. I kneeled in front of her. I was really nervous because I just forgot everything I planned to say to her. She looked up at me waiting for me to say something. So began 

> (Y/n) I don’t know how to express my feelings in words for you. I just love you so much that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I know that this all seems way too early but we’ve got almost the perfect family. Soon we’ll be complete with 2 children which I already both love with all my heart. Every time I need to go away because of work or something else I always miss you so much that I already thought about just going home while no one is watching 

I chuckled at the memory of me putting all my stuff in my bag thinking about leaving

> I couldn’t and I don’t want to think about a life without you, you make my life way better than it was. It is not perfect but we don’t need perfect because everytime we are fighting, we are fighting with love. Even while you are mad at me you don’t want me to feel bad. I don’t know how I deserve you but will you (y/n) (y/l/n) marry me?

I only realised now that she was crying. I just hoped she would say yes, the moments she didn’t respond felt like years. I saw her nodding and felt no fear anymore, just pure happiness. This was the best Christmas in my life. 


	8. Happy new year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrating new year and maybe also something else

Third person POV: 

Today is the last day of the year, Tom and (y/n) decided to stay at home after all (y/n) was still pregnant and wasn’t comfortable sitting around someone else’s house while being in pain.   
Tom understood that of course and invited Benedict and his wife Sophie with the children over to their house to at least get a little distraction for (y/n) and also for (d/n) which became friends really quickly with Benedict sons.

Tom‘s POV:   
I am sitting on the Couch with Benedict eyeing the kitchen door once in a while because Sophie and (y/n) where talking in there for quite a while and all you could hear were giggles once in a while. The children are having fun while playing hide and seek in the garden and we just enjoyed our beer and chatted.   
„How is it going with the pregnancy?“ Benedict glanced shortly to the kitchen door  
„Oh you know, there are bad and good days. I’m glad she had more good days in the last time so I don’t need to sleep in the guestroom just because she thinks the bed is to tiny for the both of us“ I chuckled while twisting the brown beer bottle in my hands. Benedict grinned at me „ you’ll survive that time „ he gave my shoulder a friendly squeeze and stood up „ I‘m gonna look what our girls are doing so long in the kitchen“ and with that he walked away leaving me alone in the living room. I could hear the children giggling and decided to go out to see if everything was good.  
„Daddy! I won!“ (d/n) came over to me smiling widely   
„I‘m so proud of you darling“ I ruffled her hair for which got a cute giggle from her making me smile „ don’t forget to drink something, we’ve got juice in the kitchen“ I looked over to Benedict‘s children. It was one of the sunny days today, perfect for the children to play outside until it gets late. We allowed them to stay awake with us until the new year begins, they wanted to see the fireworks of course to tell their friends about it.  
After watching their game for a little while longer I went inside again leaving the slide door open to keep an eye on them. Going back to the couch I saw (y/n) and Sophie sitting next to Ben. „Oh there you are sweetie“ (y/n) says while pulling my arm to show me that I can sit next to her. I sit down and slowly put one arm around her shoulder. „ yeah, just checked how the little monkeys outside are doing“ she smiles at me and places a kiss on my lips. „ what did you do in the kitchen for so long?“ I curiously looked over to Sophie „ oh we just talked about girl things“ Sophie winked at me and the women started laughing which caused Ben and me to switch confused looks. Sophie softly hit ben‘s thigh „it was nothing bad misters“ Ben smiles lightly at her and put his hand on hers and intertwined their fingers „ I’ll trust you on that“   
It’s almost midnight, we are all standing in the garden with our fireworks counting down the seconds until new year „ 5..4..3..2..1“ Ben and I helped the children light some rockets and then clapped „HAPPY NEW YEAR“ everyone shouted. I’m turning to (y/n) and press my lips against hers „happy new year my love“ I mumble and she responds with kissing my cheek lightly „happy new year“ I hug Ben and Sophie, the kids don’t really pay attention to us adults because the fireworks just began a few seconds ago. „Daddy?“ one of bens boys ask „yes dear?“ “can (d/n) sleep over at our house?” Ben looks over to his wife, then to me and (y/n). We all nod at him, telling him it would be okay if he is okay with it. “ yeah sure, if (d/n) wants to” his boy smiles wide and runs back to the others to tell them the good news. “Then we have a night without child” I whisper into (y/n)’s ear. She nods and I put my arms around her pregnant belly from behind her.   
“Just call me if she wants to get picked up” I tell Ben and give (d/n) her little backpack with stuff she needs for the night. “ don’t worry Tom” he smiles at me and waves goodbye. This is her first sleepover. (Y/n) slowly pulls me into our bedroom “she’ll be okay, let’s sleep” I nod and lay on the bed.   
I wake up early in the morning to (y/n) shuffling around in the bed “ is everything okay darling?” I whisper and sit up “ the baby is just very active right now” she sighs and leans against my chest. I press a kiss on her hair “do you think it’s coming soon?” I whisper and feel her arms slip around me “ It normally shouldn’t come that soon.. I just want to know really fast if everything is okay with it after what the doctor said” I frown and softly massage her back a little “it will be okay darling don’t worry so much” she let’s go of me and slowly get’s out of the bed “I’ll be back in a second, don’t fall asleep” she said while walking in the direction of the bathroom. I lean against the cold headboard of the bed and take my phone from beside me to check if anyone called me.   
Suddenly I hear (y/n) shout “THOMAS!” I jump up and run into the bathroom “what’s wro-“ I see the shock in her eyes and the liquid on the floor “ my water broke” she whispers I take a towel and give it to her so that she can dry her legs “ I’m gonna get the bag and then we’ll drive to the hospital” I tell her before I run through the house to put on a shirt, take my glasses and the car keys. I walk back into the bathroom with my glasses on my nose and the bag in my hand. “ can you walk to the car? Or do you want me to carry you?” She shakes her head “ I can walk to the car” she grabs my free arm and I slowly walk her to the car. I throw the bag in the trunk and drive as fast as allowed to the hospital holding her hand calmingly.   
-  
(Y/n) POV   
I slowly open my eyes, I can feel that I’m still tired and my whole body hurts. The last thing that I remember is how Tom’s eye lit up when the nurse told us it’s a boy before she put him in my arms. I was crying, and so was Tom. I slowly look to my right and there on a chair he sits, with our baby boy in his arms softly cooing at him. I sit up and Tom looks over to me “good morning my darling” he smiles wide and stands up to sit on the edge of my bed “can I hold him?” Tom nods and slowly puts the sleeping baby into my arms “he is so small” I whisper while softly touching his tiny fingers which immediately close around my finger. “ yes, he was born really early but they say it’s okay and that they don’t need him to stay here” Tom puts his arms around me and kisses my temple softly “I’m so proud of you (y/n)”.   
After some minutes of cuddling there is a knock at the door and (d/n) comes running in with Ben behind her “ Where is the baby ?” She asks and climbs onto my bed. “Thanks for bringing her over Ben” Tom hugs ben “ no problem buddy, congratulations on becoming a dad” he tells him and gives him a soft pat on the back. I smile while watching them and show our son to (d/n) and Ben.   
Our little family grew a bit larger.


End file.
